Naruto's Change
by GirlGotSwag
Summary: Due to a horrible incident in Naruto's childhood, he changed. He became smarter, darker and stronger. Where did Naruto get his powers from and who trained him? Read to find out. Naru/Oc pairing. strong, dark, smart Naruto


_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARATERS**_

_**This is my second story I'm starting. Just to let you know.**_

_**GirlGotSwag Out! :P**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Begining<strong>_

Graduation Test Date

A young boy sat on his chair in the kitchen, He had his elbow on the table and his face resting on his hand. He had blonde spiky hair with black streaks in it. His hair fell over his eyes giving him and intimidating look. His cold blue oceanic eyes was looking out the window towards the Hokage Monument. His face had no expression on it

He was wearing a black sleeveless tank top with a black face mask that covered half his face and black cargo shorts. On his feet he wore a black pair of shinobi sandals and black fingerless gloves on his hands . He looked about 12 years old. This was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the monument as he remembered something.

_**Flashback 6years ago**_

_It was a starry night in Konoha. In an alley a young boy was seen looking though the trash. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki at the age of 6. His blonde hair was dirty and he wore tattered clothes. He wore a black torn up shirt that was a size too big and ripped up red pants and his bare feet was currently blackened from the dirty roads. His body was very thin from not eating enough food. _

_Naruto searched and searched till he finally found something to eat. It was an apple._

"_It's a bit rotten, though it's better than nothing" The boy thought sadly as he took a bite of the apple, he grimaced at the taste of trash juices on it. He sat down next to the can and ate his apple._

_Many footsteps could be hear rushing towards his location. His blue eyes widened if fright as he recognize the many footsteps. He dropped the rest of his apple and took off running._

"_Shit, shit, shit ,shit" Naruto cursed in his mind as he ran as fast as he can away from the area._

"_Hey get back here you damn demon!" A person from behind him yelled. The blonde boy looked back as a huge crowd of people running after him with sharp stuff in their hands. He looked back in front of him and started running a bit faster._

_Naruto ran for a long while, escaping the villagers grasp for the time being. The footsteps behind him ceased for a bit, thinking he lost them he turned and went in a dead end ally and jumped in a large trash bin closed the lid and hid from anymore villagers._

_He flinched as he heard soft talking outside the bin. Leaning in a bit he tried listening on the talking._

'_Where is that damn demon spawn?" He heard a masculine voice say._

"_I don't know, I think he went the other way, let's go and kill him" and he heard the footsteps getting smaller and smaller._

_Naruto sighed in relief softly and he relaxed. He stayed in the bin for a minute before peeking out. Seeing that the way was clear he jumped out of the bin making no noise and walked out the alley._

"_Uggh!" The small boy closed his eyes in pain as he was suddenly pushed back in the ally and against the wall. He opened his to see the man._

"_You think you could hide from us you little shit" The man from earlier whispered visiously in the childs' ear._

"_Will ya thought wrong" The man then threw Naruto harshly on the ground and stepped back. Naruto grimaced and held his side in pain._

"_The demon brat's over here!" The man yelled, as soon as he said that the villagers came and they all smiled at the sight of the boy on the ground in pain. A man obviously a chunin came up to him with a kunai._

"_We're gonna have fun beating the shit out of you little boy" Looking at the grin on the chunin's face, fear filled Naruto's blue eyes as they villagers came closer._

_The villagers proceeded to beat the child. Naruto's loud sobs filled the ally. His tears mixing with the blood from his forehead that was dripping down his cheek. Small drips of his blood dropped against the concrete and coated the floor a reddish color._

_The boy got stabbed, kicked, spat, beaten with a crobar and much more. Finally the mob backed up and took a look at their handi-work._

_The boy was covered head to toe in blood, cuts and bruises scattered across his fragile body. His right eye was swollen shut and sobs were heard from Naruto's body._

"_He's still alive?'' A villager voiced._

"_Meh, I know something that will end the kid." The chunin said. The chunin did some handsigns "__**Fire Release; Great Fireball Technique" **__A huge ball of fire was sent after Naruto. _

_The blond boy tried to get away, but was in too much pain. The heat came closer upon Naruto and ingulfed him into the flames. _

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto screamed in pain from the burn. It felt as if he was on the sun. It stinged, the pain was awful his skin was getting burned off. He felt like cursing and dying. The boy finally blacked out from the pain._

_His last thought was what no-one expected the hyperactive blonde to think." I hate them, I fucking hate this village. I'll never forgive anyone in this hellhole"_

_**Flashback End**_

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the memory never again will he be pushed around. He was found by the hokage and was taken to the hospital. He changed since then, instead of being the kind, hyperactive prankster everyone knew him as he became cold, calculative, smart and reserved.

Naruto began stealing food, clothes, weapons and scrolls because the villagers wouldn't sell him and began breaking into the library in the shinobi section to take books. He also stole some scrolls to learn seals.

He and then looked up at the wall clock to check the time. He then got up from his seat and disappeared in a swirl of flames.

He now stood in front of the Academy and walked inside to go to his classroom. He finally reached his classroom and entered it.

As he entered the class went silent. He looked around the class and inspected his classmates or after he graduates his former classmates.

Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto felt the eyes on him then pushed his hands into his pockets and walked towards his seat at the back, near the window.

Iruka cleared his throat and all eyes went back on him. "Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" Iruka said glaring at Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes and dosed off as Iruka continued his lecture about being a shinobi and the Exam.

"_I wonder who our sensei will be," _Naruto thought as he rested his face on his elbow. He then scoffed inwardly as he realized something_."_ _It's not like they'll train me anyway, they'd probably hate me just like the rest of the village"_

Naruto clenched his fist in concealed anger. _"I have to get stronger, I will never reach my goal at this rate"._ He then snapped out of his thinking when Iruka handed out the written test for the graduation exam.

" Begin!" Iruka shouted when he handed out all the exams. Everyone flipped over their paper and started their test. Naruto looked over his answers and noticed that there was a C-rank level genjutsu on it.

"Iruka-sensei. Why is there a genjutsu on my test" Naruto asked with a monotone voice.. Iruka looked up to Naruto,

" What are you talking about Naruto?"

Naruto simply pointed at his exam paper with a bored look on his face . Iruka walked to the blonde's desk and picked up the paper. Examining it, he realized that there truly was a genjutsu on the test, though he was surprised that an academy student could pick out a Mid-C level genjutsu.

"Sorry about that Naruto, I don't know how that got there" Iruka said. Giving Naruto the exam back.

"_I'll have to look into this later" _Iruka thought as he went back to the front and missing the look of frustration on Mizuki's face.

Picking up his pencil Naruto began looking over the test.

"_Heh, Too easy"_

Naruto began going through the test and answering all the questions with ease. After finally finishing, he began looking around the classroom. Kiba was having a hard time with the questions since he was in the back row literally pulling his hair out from the hard questions.

Next to him was Hinata, he noticed she was staring at him and when the made I contact, she blushed as red as an apple and looked back downt to her work.

HE rolled his eyes and looked back to the front and crossed his arms..

"STOP AND DROP YTOUR PENCILS!" MIzuki yelled as Iruka came around to pick up the papers.

"It's Now Time For The Physical Part Of The Exam!"

**Outside The Academy**

All of the students stood to the side with both instructers in front of them. Naruto stood against the wall of the academy near the rest of the students.

"Alright, this is the Target Test where we, test your aim with the kunai and the shuriken. You must get at least five of the weapons to hit the bullseye to pass. These ten dummies are the targets that you'll be aiming at. As you can see you must hit the red spots in the areas around the dummies body."

" Okay we are goin in alphabetical order, so first up is-"

Naruto closed his eyes and zoned out thinking about what to do and thinking about how to get more powerful. Soon he got interrupted from annoying squealing, opening his eyes he saw that Sasuke Uchiha was up and getting ready for his turn.

The Uchiha got in position and threw his hand full of kunai. He got 9/10. The fan girls screamed even louder. Smirking, Sasuke took up the shuriken and got the same results 9/10. So far the highest score was Sasuke, but that wasn't going to be for long as Naruto stepped up to perform his tests.

Naruto simply stood without a care in the world and flung the kunai at the target with ease. Everyone looked at the blonde in disbelief, cause he usually got a low grade in everything on purpose, Not that they knew he was faking. Naruto got 10/10.

The blonde picked up the shuriken and flung it at the targets with ease again scoring a perfect score. Sasuke was fuming that a 'deadlast' could beat him.

"Alright, let's go back inside to perform the three tests that will determine whether you pass or fail."

**Back Inside The Academy**

The students went to go and do the three jutsus. They were the The Body Replacement Jutsu, The Clone Jutsu and The Transformation Jutsu.

'_The academy really needs work. A civilian could do this" _Naruto thought to himself seeing the easy tests that the academy gives.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Hearing his name get called he got up from his seat and headed out the door to do his exam. The boy stepped out the door to see both Iruka and Mizuki.

"Alright Naruto, perform the Body Replacement Jutsu" Iruka informed.

After a poof of smoke Mizuki was in front of him instead of Naruto. "Naruto I said do the Replacement Jutsu not the Transformation Jutsu" Iruka yelled.

Iruka then felt someone poking him in his side, turning towards the poking he realized it Naruto was next to him instead of Mizuki.

Iruka was shocked, surprised and impressed all in one considering that the boyis not here most of the time, because he only comes to class for two days every two weeks, unless it has a test. "Oh sorry Naruto, I didn't realize you switched places with Mizuki. That's very impressive, you switched with a human being and you did the technique with no handsigns."

Getting over his shock, Mizuki began to speak" Now, transform into anyone or anything" Naruto followed his instructions and turned into someone making a handsign.

The two chunin gulped in uneasiness at the figure that was now standing in front of them. The long spiky hair and the red garb immediately gave off warning signs. The coal black eyes staring into theirs almost lifelessly. This man standing in front of them was Legendary. This man was the infamous Madara Uchiha.

"A-al-alright Naruto, you may now turn back and perform the clone jutsu" Mizuki stuttered. Turning back to himself the boy mentally smirked. Without performing handsigns he created five shadow clones instead of the usual clones that were illusions.

Both instructers were impressed with blonde's skills." Here's your head band Naruto" Iruka said handing him a blue headband. Naruto shook his head. " I want the black one."

Iruka nodded as he put back the blue and handed him the black. "Congradulations Naruto" The silver haired chunin congratulated him but Naruto could see the anger and frustration in his eyes.

"_He's just like all the villagers, wanting to see me fail." _Naruto thought as he walked back into the class. As he walked towards his seat. Kiba walked in front of him blocking his path and caught the entire class's attention. Naruto put his hands in his pocket and sighed.

"What do you want Inuzuka"

" How did you get a perfect score on your test?"

Naruto sighed again "By practicing, Now can you get out of my way?". KIba grabbed Naruto by his shirt. Naruto couldn't feel his feet touching the ground anymore, though through the entire time Naruto kept up his mask of indifference.

"Stop Lying! I doubt a deadlast like you could've gotten a perfect score. And why are you wearing this stupid mask. Afraid to show anyone your ugly mug" Kiba taunted. Naruto raised his hand and rested it on Kiba's wrist which was holding his shirt.

He squeezed the wrist and the Inuzuka dropped his hold on him. Though it did not stop there, even though Kiba let go of his hold on him he kept squeezing and squeezing till Kiba was on his knees on the wooden floor.

For Kiba, the pain was almost unbearable . Tears were actually streaming down his face as he closed his eyes to hold it in. He could feel his bones almost grinding against each other, just as he felt his wrist was about to break the hold on his hand was gone, but the pain was still there.

Opening his eyes and looking up, his eyes caught Naruto's merciless stare. " Next time I won't hesitate to break it"

Nodding and clutching his wrist the boy scurried to his seat at the back of the class. Whispers from the other student broke throughout the classroom and Naruto then kept on walking to his seat like nothing happened. Just then, both Iruka and Mizuki walked in. Looking around They saw Kiba clutching his hand and drying his some tear streaks on his face while the class was whispering and constantly looking back at Naruto who was reading a book about elemental chakra. The cover was black and the title "Mastering Elemental Chakra" was labled on the front in a dark gray color.

Ignoring everything the Chunin began speaking " Those of you who passed will be in this classroom tomorrow to meet your team and your sensei and those of you who failed will meet in the next room with Akuma-taicho. You may now be dismissed." Iruka finished with him and Mizuki walking out the classroom. The students did not hesitate rushing out the door to tell their parents the good news.

Tucking his book in his pocket, Naruto walked out the academy doors and headed home. He jumped on the rooftops and ran home at a high chunin level speed.

His house was in the red district. Landing on his balcony outside his bedroom, he opened the door and walked in. He looked around, his bed was made, and all his clothes were packed in his drawers. Walking to the bedroom door, the boy walked outside and headed downstairs he walked pass the living room and headed towards the kitchen.

He opened the fridge only to be disappointed of the lack of food that was there. Naruto closed his fridge and headed back upstairs.

"_I'll get some rest, and then head out to steal some food, and whilw I'm out I better stock up on some weapon supplies' _

He walked into his bedroom and got and got black underwear and black and gray camo pants . Taking off his shoes, Naruto grabbed a dark crimson towel and headed to the bathroom. Naruto took off his clothes and got into the shower.

He shivered as the water hit him. "_That damn landlord shut off my hot water again"_

After washing up he stepped out of the shower and dried his skin off with the towel. He put on the underwear, the mask and the pants and headed to his bedroom. Laying on his bed shirtless Naruto stared up at the ceiling till he fell asleep.

When he woke up he noticed that it was now night, getting out of his bed, he threw on his gloves and a black sleeveless hoodie and put the hood over his head concealing his hair except the bangs that was falling in front of his eyes. He packed some sealing scrolls in his pockets

"_It's time"_

Naruto went out on his balcony and made sure all the doors were locked. He looked around and with his eyesight he could make out his teacher well now former teacher, Mizuki about couple miles away, ignoring him he got down to business . He ran on top the roof tops noticing that no-one was out on the streets for a while before reaching a suitable market. Standing on top the market's roof he looked around for a vent that he could sneak into.

Finally finding a vent he removed it and jumped in, making no sound when landing inside the market. Quickly and Swiftly he gathered up food and sealed them in the scroll making sure to dodge the security cameras. After gathering up the supplies he went back out the way he came in, He gently placed the vent back where it was and headed towards a weapon store.

He did the same thing but instead of coming through a vent, he came through a window. He headed back to home running on the roof tops. Hearing voices he jumped down to the ground and hid behind the building. Two anbu landed on the roof he was just on. The two were a male and a female judging by their figures the female had a cat mask and the other had a bird mask. He listened in on their conversation.

" I can't believe that Mizuki stole the forbidden scroll" The guy said.

"_Mizuki stole the forbidden scroll?" _Naruto asked himself.

"We can't find that guy anywhere" The girl replied.

" We better find him before he reaches the border, so let's check out the east side" Nodding to each other they headed towards the east part of Konoha.

Making sure that they were gone Naruto came out of his hiding spot and headed towards the direction where he saw Mizuki heading earlier.

Jumping towards the trees Naruto heard familiar voices, recognizing one of them was Mizuki he headed towards the commotion. Finally getting there he hid in the trees and hid his chakra signature so that they could not sense him.

Iruka was standing on the ground and Mizuki was on a tree branch. Iruka was injured, he had a large gash in his right arm so his hold arm was covered in blood. By now Mizuki was in the middle of his rant, "If that damn Kyuubi brat hadn't passed, I would not been caught by you Iruka! We were friends once, so don't make me have to kill you!" He finished as placed one of the Fuma Shuriken off his back and placd it in his right hand as his other hand was full with a giant scroll.

"_I'm guessing that's the forbidden scroll those anbu were talking bout."_

"Why Mizuki, why would you betray the village" Iruka said preparing to attack with his kunai in hi hand albeit flinching due to the pain in his hand. "Orochimaru offered me power, power to kill that damn beast that has been walking among us in human form The damn Kyuubi brat,Naruto is the fucking Kyuubi why can't you get that needs to die. All Orochimaru wanted in return was the Forbidden Scroll"

Even with hearing the information Naruto's expressionless façade kept up, he already knew that the Kyuubi was inside of him. It was hard not to know, with all the books he read that a Biju cannot be killed only sealed and the people calling him Kyuubi brat alond that his birthday was on the same day as the Kyuubi attack, It was honestly a huge giveaway.

"Im sorry Mizuki, but I can't let you do this."

Mizui scoffed." Hah, you think you could beat me. You could never beat me, not before and definitely not now" He finished flinging the giant shuriken at the other chunin.

The shuriken was going to fast and Iruka couldn't dodge it.

"_Looks like this is where it ends"_

He closed his eyes to accept death, moments later he felt nothing opening his eyes he saw a figure holding the Fuma Shuriken though blood was dripping from his hand from where he caught the shuriken. Though the figure's facial expression did not change from it's emotional state

"N-naruto" Iruka stuttered in surprise. Naruto glanced at Iruka. " Get back Iruka"

"Hah, you think you can beat me a chunin, hell you aren't even an official genin." Mizuki laughed cockily. Naruto threw the shuriken back at Mizuki.

"_Fast" _Mizuki thought as he saw the giant shurkien. He barely dodged it getting a graze from the shuriken on his cheek. He cautiously touched his cheek, feeling blood dripping down. His eyes widened with fury.

"I'm gonna kill you Kyuubi brat." He tied the scroll on his back and got out a kunai and lounged at Naruto. Dodging the kunai, He leaned backwards till his head almost touched the ground. Rested his hands on the ground and kicked upwards causing the chunin to slam into the tree a few feet behind him.

"Uggh"

After getting up Mizuki took off the scroll and rested it on the ground beside. "_I'll set it down for now, cause right now it's holding me back."_

Taking out a kunai, Mizuki layered it wit a coat of fire. Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"_So he has the fire nature . huh, weird I always took him for a water or an earth user."_

Mizuki suddenly disappeared from in front of him. Naruto looked up to look through the trees before his eyes widened in realization and ducked missing the slash of the Kunai. He placed his left hand firmly on the ground and did a sweep kick to Mizuki's feet.

As Mizuki fell to the groundNaruto jumped back away from him and created some hand seals.

"**Fire Release; Dragon Fire Jutsu"**

He blew out a a stream of fire in the shape of a dragon and sent it at Mizuki. Mizuki could not get out of the way in time and got severely burned.

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

Mizuki screamed as the fire consumed him. Smoke from the aftermath of the fire had yet to be cleared and Mizuki had yet to come out. Keeping his guard up Naruto walked into the now smoke free area and found Mizuki laying face-flat on the ground with his skin still smoking and turning red because of the burns.

Naruto kneeled down on a knee to check the man's pulse. His pulse was still beating albeit slowly he stood up straight and looked towards Iruka.

"You alright?" The boy asked, though there was no concern in his voice. "Yeah, I just gotta get to the hospital and get this wound patched up" Iruka said struggling to stand up.

"Stop struggling, you'll lose more blood."

Five anbu then fell to the ground in front of them, they looked around seeing the scene before them.

"What happened here?" The leader asked.

Naruto looked towards the newcomers. " Long story short, Mizuki stole the Forbidden Scroll and Iruka persued him, I ended up getting in the crossfire saving Iruka's ass and defeating Mizuki as you can see" Naruto ended gesturing to Mizuki's toasted body on the floor.

The leader looked towards Iruka for him to confirm whether it was true or not. Iruka nodded towards them in assurance. Naruto softly scoffed seeing their lack of trust in his words.

"_Im not surprised"_

The leader turned to his subordinates. "Cat, you take chunin-san to the hospital. Owl, Crow and Rabbit make sure that Mizuki gets to the T&I Department to be interrogated.

Nodding the anbu all went to do their respected roles. The leader turned back to the blonde boy. " Uzumaki, you'll be coming with me to see Hokage-sama."

The anbu walked towards Naruto and rested his hand on his shoulder, and soon the to were gone in a swirl of leaves.

**In The Hokage's Office**

NAruto and an anbu appeared in the Hokage's office in a swirl of leafs. The anbu kneeled down to the kage but Naruto just put his hands in his pockets. The kage looked like he was expecting them. Hiruzen glanced over to the anbu and silently dismissed him. The anbu seeing his dismissal, left the same way he came in.

"_He seems unusually calm about him being the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki" _The hokage thought himself in worry.

"Naruto, what do yoy feel now that you've found out"

Naruto shrugged. "I found out about it , about two years ago," Hiruzen's eyes widened at that statement. "I mean, it wasn't so hard, with the villagers insults to me saying Kyuubi Brat, and Demon Spawn and the fact that my birthday is on the Kyuubi's attack really gave it away."

Hiruzen's eyes dropped in sorrow. " Naruo, I'm sorry about the villgers but you must forgive them. They-"

Naruto's eyes turned cold. "No offense to you Hokage-sama, but why? They ruined my childhood. I was burned, almost drowned, stabbed, beaten, buried alive, hell I was almost raped one time"" I'm not gonna forgive them, so if anyone attacks me, I won't hesitate to fight back."

Naruto then stormed out of The hokage's office leaving Hiruzen to stare at the spot he had last been in, in sorrow.

"_Minato, Kushina. I'm sorry, I have failed you"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN; Hey, this is my new story, NARUTO'S CHANGE. How do you guys like the new Naruto? Anyways I'm contemplating whether or not to continue this story. If I get enough reviews I will post the next chapter, but if I don't, I'll delete it.<em>**

**_WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW YOUR ANSWERS_**

**_CONTINUE OR STOP?_**


End file.
